It's Destination Unknown
by WarmTea
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, a law student at UCLA, is interning at the Giles and Jenkins Law Firm, and has to work with hot shot attorney Liam “Angel” O’Connell on a big case. The attraction between Ms. Summers and Angel is immediate, but will stress and secrets
1. Prologue

**-February 27, 2007- I had almost completely forgotten this fic so instead of updating I figured I'd revamp, post, then continue on. **

**Pretty much, attempting to fix grammar and spelling as well as deleting all authors notes that are pointless and Thank you(s) (only because there is now the option to reply directly.) **

**Disclaimer: **Tragically, I do not own the awesomeness that is Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. All rights are reserved to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon and such. Apparently, crying doesn't get you the rights to the show, they hung up on me.

**Authors Note: **Working in a law firm, I know, so original, but I will try to keep it as original as possible, using bits and pieces from the show of course. (Names, quotes, maybe even a few situation.) Please review, the only way to improve is constructive criticism.

* * *

It's Destination Unknown

Chapter One

"Ms. Summer's, it would be best if you decided to awake, you have been asleep for over an hour, and I would like if the drool didn't stain these hardwood tables, it's a pain to clean," Buffy awoke from her nap to the attempt at humor.

"Hmm," was the only sound Buffy could muster. The short nap had been the only sleep she had gotten in the last twenty-four hours. "I am so sorry Giles, I must have fallen asleep."

"Well, lets not state the obvious; I can not give you more of a break than any other intern Buffy. Family or not, you need to keep up with your work, no matter how good now. If it slips, I will have to replace you," Rupert Giles flatly stated. If it weren't for his British accent, most of what he said would be unbearably boring to listen too. "On a lighter note, due to your exemplary work on the Master case, I am giving you a chance to work with our new transfer, Liam O'Connell. A kind of celebrity at his firm in LA, he is here to help us on the Pryce case."

"Um ok, when do I meet the famous attorney who has impressed my not so easy impressed favorite uncle?" Buffy questioned, more alert once she heard a chance to prove herself being presented.

Being the daughter of a real-estate tycoon, though he had not been much of a father, Buffy Summers was surrounded by her father's shadow, but wanted to run as far from it as possible. Buffy figured going to law school was a start. Her mother had been extremely supportive of the decision Buffy had made and her rebellious nature in high school had all but disappeared by college. The fact Hank Summers had left the task of raising Buffy and her younger sister Dawn solely to their mother Joyce was a strong factor in Buffy's decision was to become as independent as her mother had, with successful art galleries. She was getting away from her past, and had enrolled in law school.

"Well, we could meet now, if it isn't too inconvenient with you Sleeping Beauty," a deep voice came from behind her said. She turned to see a handsome man with dark spiked hair, a broad muscular chest, and gorgeous brown eyes. All she could think was _dangerous._

"The name is Buffy Summers," she stated matter of fact, irked at his nickname for her though trying to avoid conveying the intense desire she felt for him just by looking. "You must be Mr. O'Connell. It is a_ pleasure_ to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. From what I here, you are quite the law student. Well you have to be to work for Ms. Jenkins and Mr. Giles here. Anya is quite the perfectionist and Rupert here has a reputation throughout the country," Liam O'Connell complimented.

"Well, I hope so, it is what I work for," Buffy said, pleased by his praise, and happy he didn't question her parentage, as most did when hearing her last name. "Well we better get started soon Mr. O'Connell, the Pryce case is set for court in a month and a half." Hoping to distract the intense look her new partner had as he watched her speak.

"That we should," Liam O'Connell responded, staring at his new assistant. Her beautiful blond hair was clipped to the head with a large, very removable, black clip, with strands escaping to frame her shapely face and intense blue eyes. Her lean frame was not adorned with a shapely dress, as Angel thought it should be, rather a plain black pant suit that was slightly baggy, as if it had actually fit at one time. She was very beautiful, though her body conveyed her exhaustion and anxiety.

"Well, Mr. O'Connell," Giles looked toward the man, and then faced his niece, "Buffy, I will let you get to work. If you need anything Liam, just ask. We will have the lack of office problem fixed immediately." Rupert remarked as he left the small library, only stopping to acknowledge the slight arm movement Liam gave, recognizing the older man's departure.

"Bye Uncle Giles," Buffy remarked, too distracted to notice she had used his familial prefix.

"Well, would you like to discuss the case over dinner Buffy, the trip was a long one and I wouldn't mind some Chinese?" Liam asked, starting for Buffy's arm to guide her.

Backing away from his touch she crisply stated, "I can't, too much work, how about we set up a meeting tomorrow. My classes end at two." Buffy didn't need any distraction from her work and this man was definitely a distraction.

Her phone conveniently rang to end the uncomfortable silence. She immediately answered. "Hey Will. Don't worry, it's no problem, I will just catch a taxi. Tell Tara to feel better and that I'll make her some chicken soup when I get home."

"Do you need a ride?" O'Connell offered.

"It's fine I will just catch a taxi," Buffy responded harshly.

"Really let me give you a ride, please." _This is going to be harder than he lead on. She does not seem to even want to look at me, much less spend more time than necessary. Well, the harder they fight, the harder they fall. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I only wish _looks around for a vengeance demon to_ _grant _that Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and company would give me the rights to the masterpiece that is Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Damn, well, maybe next chapter.

**Constructive criticism is a huge encouragement. **

It's Destination Unknown

Chapter 1

_Pompous ass who thinks he can get anything he wants because of his good looks _Buffy thought as she entered the small black, blatantly expensive two door convertible Liam O'Connell had decided to lease for his new position. _Very, very good looks at that, _she continued to think, _but it still gives him no right to think he can just coerce me into dinner, after telling me he was taking me home. I should…_

"Buffy," the object of her current affliction interrupted her thoughts as he started to speak, "I don't want to impose on your time. From what I have read of you in the file Mr. Giles sent me; you balance this internship, along with long hours of study to keep a full scholarship at UCLA and a part time job to pay for the house you share with friends. Amazing." _I can see why he thinks she is a superwoman, even with two files on her, she is still a mystery. One tells me she is a spoiled little rich girl, the other a self-reliant intelligent woman. Private investigators just aren't what they used to be. _"But would a dinner kill you, I promise I don't bite," he smirked.

"I really can't, I am sorry, I just have too much work," _and there is no way in hell I am going to even get close enough for you to consider biting._ "Maybe another time Mr. O'Connell," she mumbled, hoping he wasn't insulted. She was going to have to work with this man for the next month and a half; bad blood between them would be a problem she definitely didn't need.

"I am going to hold you to that and call me Angel. We are going to be working together for a while, so we better get comfortable," he said, mirroring her thoughts so closely, she did a quick side glance.

"Angel?" she asked while buckling her seat belt.

"A family name," Angel replied; turning on the car, then turning his head and reversed out of his parking place, which Buffy had not failed to notice, was an executive spot, before turning left out of the underground parking garage, driving toward the highway.

"Mm Hmm, get off on Exit 23, then take a right into Sunnydale Heights, it'll be the third house on the right," she explained, using the time to studying his side profile intently. She noticed his eyes seemed to glint yellow, as if he had a demon that possessed, when he mentioning his family, an obviously touché subject for him.

_Well, if she won't go to dinner with me, I will have to try a less subtle approach. I just wish he would have told me how attractive she was before I took the job. I can't get distracted._

After fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence, Buffy turned her head, oblivious to her companion's constant watch, and decided to make conversation, "So, what brought you to Sunnydale? It is not exactly a metropolis with the high profile cases a big shot like you would want."

_What would you say if said it was you that brought me here,_ Angel thought. _You'd probably tell me to pull over the car and then walk home. I guess bending the truth won't hurt._

"Well, a friend called in a favor and I decided to help out on the case," was the vague reply. "And what makes me a 'big shot'?"

"Unc, Mr. Giles made it out to be that you, um, well, were somewhat famous back in LA," replied flustered. "Turn here. I guess I should learn to keep my shut."

Angel smiled, amazing Buffy with how handsome he was. "I think how strait forward you are is an attribute. But in law and life, biting your tongue is often a necessity."

As the car pulled up to the driveway of a two story white Victorian house with the traditional white picket fence, Buffy seemed even tenser than when the little journey started. _Wow, I can see why she keeps the part time job and lives with friends; this seems more like a home for a family then a bunch of students. _"Is this the place?"

Distracted, Buffy didn't seem to notice. _How can he get me on edge so quickly, he just met me? Xander, sarcastic pain in the ass he is, doesn't get to me as much as Angel has managed to in less than one day of knowing him, and I have known Xander since high school. How am I supposed to work with someone I can't even have a complete conversation with? Well, getting out of his car might be a start; _she thought, finally noticing she was home.

"Yeah. Sorry, I am a little distracted today. Thank you for the ride. I promise I won't be a bother again," Buffy said inattentively whilst collecting herself, still amazed how easily her usually clear mind fogged up around this man.

From the upstairs window, Willow watched as her best friend got out of an expensive car of with an equally expensive and handsome man driving. _Well the taxi service has certainly improved in the weeks since I last used it. _"Tara, honey, looks like Buffy found herself a ride, and I think I will invite him in."

"Will, don't pry. Buffy can handle any situation herself."

"But…"

"No."

"Fine, no sugar in your tea. I will find a nasty tasting herb too," Willow mumbled walking out of the room.

"I heard that," Tara called out from her bed.

"At least let me walk you to your door, since dinner is obviously no longer an option," Angel requested.

"Okay."

"No argument or comment, I am amazed. Let's start walking before you change your mind."

With a slight huff, Buffy took the arm Angel offered and walked to the door. When they arrived, Buffy looked up at Angel to thank him again but froze when she saw his intent stare. He leaned down, when a cry suddenly burst out through the front door.

'I better go see what that was," Buffy squeaked, gathering herself.

"Yeah," Angel said, this time the preoccupied one. _Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. She is definitely a distraction._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **"Dear Masterminds behind Buffy, PLEASE!" "NO, AND STOP ASKING" Well, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and all others who have the rights to Buffy, you still own the work of genius that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but at least I own my story and ideas. _Sniffle._

**Please leave Reviews; I really need the constructive criticism to improve my work.**

It's Destination Unknown

Chapter 2

Running into the house, Buffy quickly glanced around the living room. Seeing nothing seemed out of place, she ran through the adjoining room to the kitchen. As she entered the room, she saw Willow doubled over in pain, holding her left, visibly red, hand tightly, while hobbling to the sink.

'Willow, what happened?" Buffy spat out quickly, walking over to her pained friend, wanting nothing more than to help.

"I spilled hot water on my hand. I was a little distracted when I pulled the mug out of the microwave, I dropped it and the water burned my hand. Sorry to interrupt your _conversation _with the hottie outside," Willow said while her now blistering hand under the cold water of the sink. "Break me off a leaf from the aloe plant by the window please. And tell me about the very attractive man who gave our little nun a ride home."

"I am not a nun, I am just too busy to date." _If only I believed that as well. _"If you find my means of transportation so attractive, go home with him yourself," Buffy stated smartly. _Now that was a good insult, _she told herself sarcastically.

"Ahh, now if only I wasn't gay. That whole dating men song and dance didn't exactly hold my attention for too long, being in love with women just ruins ya," Willow gracefully replied while wrapping her hand.

"You're gay, I never knew, oh. I mean I thought all those long nights, I just thought we were just," Tara's voice floated from the open kitchen door, quckly cut off by Willow rushing to her before wrapping her uninjured arm around her.

"You are sick, back to bed," Willow scolded her.

"I'll make the chicken soup," Buffy offered, walking around to the cabinet, before stopped by a voice.

"Actually it would be best if you didn't, I just got a call, and we have to get to work right away," tall, brooding and handsome said, entering from the door Tara had just stood in.

"How did you get in here?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Well, it would have been easier if you invited me in, but seeing as you left the door was open, I assumed your house was a public place," Angel smartly replied.

During the exchange, Willow watched with vivid interest.

"I think if it would be best if we left," Tara whispered to Willow, who groaned, but complied when her sick girlfriend used the infamous puppy dog face.

"Buffy, as much as I have learned to love these sparring matches over the last few hours, we really have to get to work. I just got a call from my source in LA, and William says if we don't get on this fast, we are going to be out of a defense," Angel quickly replied, walking toward a stiff Buffy.

"Fine," compromised, knowing her future in law was more important than winning a spat with her new partner.

"So, where is do you keep your office?" Angel asked, guiding Buffy by her arm out of the kitchen. Much to her dismay, she realized she liked the feel of this mans hand on her arm. "Gah," was her incomprehensible response.

"Where might gah be?" Angel playfully asked.

"Well, I usually use my bedroom," she absently responded. Then started turning pink as she realized the possible interpretations of what she had said.

"Now, that is something I like to hear," Angel said, guiding her up the stairs, briefcase in hand while a very irked Buffy glared at him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Hides behind Joss Whedon's car _"I'll be your best friend!" _Pulls cell phone out to call security _"NO!" _Being dragged out by two big guys named Joe. "Fine Buffy still belongs to you for now, but at least I got this story." _Seriously, all rights to Buffy and its characters are all Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and company, the story and plot fortunately belong to me though.

Also, the short amount of lyrics I use (I know, I get annoyed with song fics, so this is only for the purpose of explaining the title) are from the genius known as Frou Frou's song Close Up.

**Review please. **

It's Destination Unknown

Chapter 3

Waking the next morning, Buffy stretched. A quick realization that this was not in her usual sleeping position, nor her normal sleeping partner, was she raised her head, to see her head and body was curled up against a very handsome man, typing away at his laptop.

"Uh, what time is it?" Buffy asked, feeling surprisingly relaxed for such an unusual position.

"Nine, you fell asleep around 3 a.m. while working on the May financial, not that I can blame you. I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful and innocent, oh and quiet," Angel said, languidly smiling at the beautiful site of Buffy when she first awoke, blond hair rustled and her cheek pink from where her face had rested against his chest for the last six hours.

"Shit, how could you let me sleep so late? I MISSED CLASS!" She screamed. She was going to be in trouble, her position at the firm interfered enough with school, that if she missed much more, she would be on academic probation. Even angry, she felt somewhat grateful; she hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep in longer than she could remember.

"Well, going to class exhausted, then coming to the firm in an equal state of fatigue is just going to cause problems. You need sleep, it's a biological need, you are not superhuman," Angel replied calmly, astonishingly so in the wake of Buffy's anger.

"Ug, you are _not _my father, though I bet you two would get along famously with both your pensions for ruining my chances of any career. I swear, the whole lot of _man_kind is out to make me fail," Buffy said, running to her closet to pick out another drab suit. Running to her dresser, she grabbed her basket with all of her shower products, as she headed toward the shower.

"I would appreciate if you showed yourself out," she crossly stated, not daring to look back. _That was sour; he was just trying to help you out. Not exactly the right way, but still sweet. And don't even lie saying you didn't like waking up on him, _Buffy told herself. "Grr," was the verbal response she gave her mind.

_She suspects something, why would she mention her father if she didn't._ Angel thought._ You are just being paranoid, she was angry with. That was all. Maybe I should call in Faith, she'll know what to do. She'll understand Buffy, because I sure as hell don't. _

Angel continued in thought as he gathered his belongings up, walking toward the bedroom door. As he passed the bathroom in the hall, he heard singing, muffled by water.

"Oh my god,  
I'm not supposed to say this  
'Cause I know that you're trouble but...  
Is that your real name and why are you doing this?"

He listened harder, becoming mesmerized by the lyrics, wanting to answer every question.

"And how did I get here?  
Ok, no more questions,  
No worries… "

The water was turned off but Angel took no notice. His body was now pressed against the door, completely entranced to the siren on the other side.

"It's destination unknown  
So dive in  
The waters great  
Listen I'm starting to speak like you…"

He couldn't stop listening, despite the blow dryer going; he couldn't believe the words coming form her mouth, conveying his every emotion without even knowing he was there.

A completely oblivious Buffy stood staring in the mirror, wishing she could be somewhere else, somewhere less stressful. She knew why she was working herself so hard, she needed to_. I have to prove myself, not just to my father, not just to my friends, my family, my Angel_. She suddenly froze, realizing she had just thought of her the one person who should not even matter to her as her own. Trying to relieve all the emotion welling up inside her, she belted out the rest of the song.

"I love you I hate you  
You can do no wrong  
I love you I hate you."

She finished. He stood immobile against the door. She looked to the mirror. He wished she didn't have this pain. She prayed that all of the stress she had now was just a dream. He felt as if he were some of the night, preying like the animal of the hunt. She hoped that there would be a time when all of these demons would be gone, when she would never have to worry.

After that moment of reflection, she finished her preparations for the day. Make-up complete she headed for the door.

When Angel heard the door starting to open, he raced toward the stairs. _Great, you wait outside her bathroom door and she is going to think you are peeping tom. That is the way to gain her trust. _As he reached the bottom stair, he turned toward the living room, walking straight into a younger man, roughly his height. An already awkward situation, this man didn't seem too comfortable with himself, much less the man who had just knocked into him.

"Who might you be?" the younger man asked, curious as to the man escaping from upstairs. Buffy, to his concern, had not met him before class to study for the quiz they had third. Though she had occasionally missed their study sessions, she always called before hand.

"I could ask the same question, but I am in a hurry. Tell Buffy to meet me at the office at three fifteen," Angel said, hurrying out the door. He had to get some things figured out before he continued on this case, or all hell would break loose.

He hurriedly walked toward the car, pulling out his cell phone. When he was safely in his car, he pulled out a piece of paper discretely hidden in his ashtray and dialed the number as he sped his car out of the neighborhood. After a few rings, he heard the other end answer. "Yes," a harsh voice responded.

"HS, we have a problem."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **"Officer, I can explain, I broke into the patent office because my life depends on getting the rights to Buffy."

"Mam, you have the right to remain silent, please do so."

Well, another failed attempt. All rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, I can only dream. The story and plot though, all mine baby.

**Please review, the only way I can improve. Oh, and it makes my very happy.**

It's Destination Unknown

Chapter 4

"So explain to me again why there was a man running out of your room. Who, by the way, had obviously spent the night, demanding you to meet him at his office," Riley asked, while pulling out of the Buffy's driveway.

"That would not be your business Riley. You lost all rights to ask me any questions about my personal life a long time ago," Buffy harshly responded, unnecessarily mean. Though they had briefly dated her freshman year, Buffy had broken up with Riley after she had found him in a compromising situation in his dorm room with another girl. Though she had been devastated at his betrayal, Buffy had gotten over him relatively quickly. She had really thought she loved him for a while, some self-reflection and a few pints of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream had fixed that. She had realized lust and loneliness had gotten the best of her. Her relationship with Riley now was resigned to a sort of friendship. Though she no longer socially saw him, he and Buffy still studied together and sometimes shared lunch.

"There is no need to get angry," Riley said. "I just want you safe. What would I do without my favorite study buddy?" he jokingly asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Hmm, I don't know Riley," Buffy responded, going along with the joke. She put her hardest "thinking" face on, raising one eyebrow and grabbing her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "Oh, I know, you would fail economics," she said amused.

"I am not that bad…"

-

Driving back to his apartment to grab a quick shower and some semblance of a breakfast, Angel was starting to realize how overwhelming the task he had been assigned was going to become.

Looking up at the building he was approaching, the words Summer's Rise plastered in front of the modern looking building. All chrome and windows, Angel longed for his makeshift apartment in an older hotel his father had renovated back in LA. With its Japanese décor, it was relaxing, and he was able to let his guard down. _Buffy would like it there too; _he let himself think for a moment. _Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. I have known her less twenty-four hours and I am already thinking of her at my home, I need my freaking head checked. _

He was soon distracted by the man sitting on his leather couch as Angel unlocked the door and deactivated his home alarm. As Angel approached his co-worker, he wondered what he was doing here and how the hell he had gotten in.

"What is going on Lindsey, you are supposed to be working on the Lorne case?" Angel inquired.

"Well, the club will not go bankrupt if I take a day to come down a deliver a message to you. And since it looks like you are dying to know how I got in, you should know better than to think HS wouldn't know your code and have a key," the dark haired man replied. Lindsey rose to shake his counterpart's hand.

Though they had never been exactly friends, both men respected the others work. While Lindsey had chosen to advance his career taking on more financial cases, Angel had preferred criminal cases. Angel had more celebrity which often displeased Lindsey, but both men had created bonded over a case involving an ex-girlfriend of Angel's embezzlement and murder. When she had been discovered, she had needed the expertise of Lindsey and Angel for all the aspects of the case. Darla had not been the most stable woman, and despite protests from both men, she had decided to go on the stand, leading to her downfall. Without much opposition, she pled insanity and was sent to the Institution for the Criminally Insane. Last either had heard, she was trying to convince her doctors she was a three hundred year old vampire who had sired a cult of vampires who would soon help her escape.

Angel was worried now. If HS was sending Lindsey, things could be getting serious. Their "boss" rarely involved more than a handful of people in any situation. "So what is it?" Angel anxiously asked.

"Not now. You seem to have spent the night elsewhere and this is too important to screw up over exhaustion. We will meet for dinner in a few days," Lindsey said, walking toward the door.

"You know, you could have just called. It would have saved time and driving," Angel responded, dropping his briefcase before turning toward the bathroom.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Lindsey responded as smirk crept upon his face. "Anyway, if I had to stay one more moment in that damned karaoke club, I actually might have started singing."

"Ha, I'd pay to see that one." Angel threatened, thinking of Buffy and her singing as he showered and dressed in a work suit._ Maybe going out tonight will get her out of my head. There has to be a local club around here. Anything to get her off my mind for a while. _

_-_

"Xander, don't even tease. It is not funny to wake up to a stranger in your bed. Much less one that is involved in a case that will determine an entire career," Buffy sighed. Taking forty five minutes off to see her friend, she decided, wouldn't destroy everything she had worked for.

"Buffster, you got to admit it is funny. Our little nun getting caught in bed with a man, and her boss no less," Xander replied, giggling as Buffy glared at him. The death glare reserved only for when he had really got to her, was promptly employed. "Buffy, seriously, lets get your mind off it. Come to the Bronze with all of us tonight at eight. It'll be just like high school. Well, we'll leave the fights in a dark allies and missing curfew in the past."

"Xander, I really can't. I have so much work," she answered apologetically.

"Buffy, you have to come. I mean, if you don't I will have to bring my portable DVD player with that copy of you singing and dancing when you got trashed at the frat party junior year. Your rendition of the classic, Baby Got Back; that will keep me cheery all evening without you."

"You wouldn't," she answered glaring.

"Oh, have no doubt I will."

"Fine, I will go only if you give me the DVD and promise never to speak of it again. I swear if anyone sees that I will slay you," she harshly replied, faux anger lacing her tone.

He conceded with a sigh, the "Hmph, lawyers" under Xander's breath loud enough for her to hear.

"You could never do that to the 'brother you never had'," he said aloud.

"More like never wanted," Buffy joked, happily leaving with the last word and plans she would enjoy for the evening, knowing that this afternoon wouldn't be so.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please review. **

It's Destination Unknown

Chapter 5

Buffy ran toward the closing elevator doors. Her heals loudly hit the floor as her strides became and she threw herself toward the which were slowly closing

A neatly manicured hand came forth stopping the closing doors. As the rich crimson nails detached from the metal, Buffy settled and mustered enough calm to walk into the holding cab.

She turned to her rescuer to see a very pretty brunette, dressed in an expensive black dress suit, looking as if she could not be older than herself. The brunette offered her had to Buffy introducing herself.

"Faith."

"Buffy," she responded, softly shaking the hand before her. "I am eternally grateful. I owe you more than one."

"I'll remember that," Faith laughed. "Honestly, it was not a problem. Now what floor?" she questioned, motioning her hand toward the wall of buttons.

"Ten," Buffy responded.

"In trouble?" Faith inquired.

"Why would you think that?" Buffy angrily spat.

"No need to be offended. You just look a little young to be a lawyer for Giles and Jenkins," Faith calmly stated.

"Oh. I am an intern. Sorry to snap, I am just a little on edge. Not that that is an excuse," Faith's eyebrow raised as Buffy continued. "I, uh, have a new boss who is irritating to say the least." Buffy quit as she realized she was rambling.

"Sorry again, ranting," Buffy quickly added.

"It's fine. New bosses, especially irritating ones don't tend to bring the best out in people," lightly replied as the bell sounding the arrival at Buffy's destination.

-

The bell of the elevator focused brought Angel's attention toward the opening doors. A flushed Buffy stepped out. The anger of Buffy's tardiness only increased as a parade of reasons Buffy had arrived late, looking quite flushed, ran through his head. The most obvious deduction being the boy Angel had _ran _into that morning.

His scowl deepened. "You're late," Angel growled at a surprised Buffy as he turned and strode toward his office.

Buffy raced to his side. "I am so sorry. I was held up after class. I had an errand to run," Buffy quickly said. "Oh, and I have to leave by seven," she added as an afterthought.

The image of the tall, blond young man reared its face in Angel mind. "You arrive late to an _internship _which, if I so choose, could end your career, then _state _you are leaving early. Is that how you think this world works? Because if you do, you are sorely mistaken. You are _not _special, and nothing will be given to you. I advise you wise up and not let _some_ boy get in the way of your career," Angel furiously continued as they entered his new acquired office.

"What the _hell _is your problem? I have done nothing but work my ass off, more than _efficiently _for an _intern_. And _you _have _no _right to say otherwise. Whom I consort with is my own damn business, though I have no clue what 'boy' you are speaking of," Buffy all but screamed at a more subdued Angel. "Now lets get to work so I can leave at seven," Buffy sourly stated.

-

At seven fifteen, Angel's cell phone rang, interrupting the full concentration Buffy and Angel had focused on the spreadsheet displayed across computer screen. The previous four hours had been filled with an uncomfortable silence that had only been sporadically interrupted by comments or questions on the files each had been reading in vain attempts to find legal loopholes in the embezzlement case.

Angel cleared his throat, reaching for his phone, before flipping it open.

"O'Connell," Angel briskly answered.

"Already?! Well, meet me there in forty-five," Angel barked into his phone.

Buffy looked to her own phone which had rang a few times throughout the afternoon. She had ignored each call, presuming it was her friends, and not wanting another speech from Angel on office etiquette. When the time flashed before her eyes, Buffy jumped.

"Crap, I have to leave Angel, and now! Sorry," Buffy quickly said, collating her briefcase and bag.

"Now? Uh, fine, see you Monday," Angel distractedly answered.

-

Buffy stood in front of the mirror in the women's bathroom. She at herself dressed in the tight low-cut, black jeans, cream halter top. The silver dangling earrings finished the outfit. Picking them up after her last class had subsequently made her late, due to the lack of transportation she still faced. She swiped the last of the mascara on her eyelash then slid the black jacket her younger sister had bought for her last birthday. Tying her hair up to the back of her head, she grabbed her bags and left the restroom.

She had made a quick glance toward Angel's office when her cell phone rang.

She quickly flipped her phone open. "Hey Xander, I will be down in a second, I am just getting on the elevator now," Buffy quickly said before flipping her phone closed, wanting to get away from the office as soon as possible.

-

Angel fastened his seat belt. At lunch he had heard a couple of the younger male paralegals discussing the local club The Bronze which had promised "good food, good music, and hot ladies." He figured he would try there, enjoy a night out and maybe find a partner to his get beautiful blond assignment out of his mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**Please review. I appreciate any criticism.**

It's Destination Unknown

Chapter 6

Voices and music filtered through the doors of The Bronze. Inside, Buffy sat alongside her friends. Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya surrounded the table as people danced and sung along to the music around them.

Willow moved closer to Tara, worried about her girlfriend being at a club so soon after being ill, she had been questioning her well being since they had arrived. "Are you sure you are feeling well enough to be here sweetie? We could leave if you."

Willow was sharply cut off by her now, very irked girlfriend, "Willow, if you ask me if I am alright one more time you are sleeping on the couch for the rest of the weekend. We are here to _relax. _Now Relax!"

"You would not make me sleep on the couch with no sex, would you Xander?" Anya asked. Her bluntness took most initially by surprise, her almost innocent view of the world was foreshadowed by the small blonde was viciousness in the courtroom. She was renowned for her prowess at criminal defense and had not lost a case a five years. Though she was older than the others, her childlike manner, and her relationship with Xander, fit her in the group perfectly.

"Never," Xander answered instantaneously, knowing better than to say anything that would anger Anya. He would do anything not to endure her wraith, having suffered before. Anya smiled and turned her toward the act opening on stage.

"That was close," Buffy teased, while Xander's cheeks became pink.

"I'm going to dance," she stated, as a soft electronic beat filled the air.

_-_

Angel sat alone at the bar; cradling his second glass of vodka in his hand. Arriving to the club, he had been surprised to find it a very light environment, compared to the many LA clubs whose 'deep' façade bordered on depressing. He scanned the room for the eighth time since arriving; on the prowl for any sign of danger, or beautiful women, both were of interest to him tonight. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair swaying which seemed suspiciously familiar, close to the stage speakers, but dismissed the idea of it being Buffy when the young man she had been with earlier failed to appear after some time.

He felt a slight tap on his shoulder, tearing his attention to the brunette who had just appeared next to him.

"Faith," Angel softly regarded, taking a sip the drink in his hand.

"Angel, drinking on the job?" Faith replied.

Angel cynically countered, "The assignment is on a date somewhere."

"The assignment is with the partner of her firm and a crowd of friends dancing two feet from the speaker," Faith retorted. "HS, would be proud to call you his second in command knowing you not only lost the mark, but in plain sight."

"I did not _lose _anything, and you are here as backup, as support, not to criticize my skills," he angrily responded.

"You're _skills_, will get you no where unless you apply them," Faith saucily shot back.

"He should apply his _skills_, when the mark isn't loathing his very being. Shoot too soon, and you might lose a limb," Lindsey joined in. "Though not acting is ridiculous as well."

Angel looked around the club, wondering where these agents were appearing from. "Is this ambush Angel with HS operative evening?" Angel yelled.

"I liked him better when he was brooding all of the time. His new pet is making him act like a love-sick schoolboy. It is quite vile," William attached, taking Angel's drink and sipping it.

"Spike, now isn't this a surprise," the exasperated Angel alleged. "This get together is quite a coincidence," he continued.

"HS thinks you are moving too slow," Lindsey bluntly said.

"I have been here a total of seventy-three hours, how fast am I supposed to go?" Angel furiously questioned.

"She is attracted to you. Make a move," Faith frankly stated.

"Dancing would be a good start kitten," Spike interjected. "I like the lawyer get-up better love," Spike motioned toward Faith in a black leather mini-skirt and crimson halter top, "Classier than mercenary slut ensemble."

"And full black trench, t shirt, and leather pants are better. Bite me!" Faith snapped back. Spike snapped his teeth while Angel ignored the two's usual banter.

"You know William, a wonderful suggestion," Angel sarcastically started. "Now let me go up to the girl, whose contempt for me has only grown in the last twenty-four hours," Angel declared, his arms widening to further his point, "interrupt her night out with friends and ask her dance."

"Pretty much," Faith confirmed.

"No," Angel avowed, snatching his drink back from Spike. "I won't play childish games, I will make a move when _I know_ it is right."

"Angie, you are going to play the game, or you will be out the tournament, for good," Faith retorted, taking the drink from Angel. "And Mr. O'Connell, the field is here tonight, and competition is going for the ball."

_-_

"What is such a beautiful woman doing dancing alone?" a voice from behind Buffy said. She turned to see none other than the resident "ladies man", Parker moving toward her. The dark haired man was not very attractive, with a face that was a little too thin, and dark brown hair which was a little too greasy, and a style which was more than a little too frat boy for her liking. Still, his enigmatic personality attracted all sorts of desperate women to him.

Buffy had only once made the mistake of going on a date with him. As a college freshman, desperate for acceptance in her new environment, Buffy had agreed to dinner with him, which had promptly ended when he had none too subtlety asked her to sleep with him.

"In the fifty times you have asked me have I ever said yes Parker? Let me answer that, NO! " Buffy irritably answered.

"You wanted to, you were just afraid of your feelings for me Buffy. Now embrace them and dance with me," Parker tried.

He attempted to move his hand toward hers which was quickly repealed from the offensive limb. Aggressively, Parker made a move to grab Buffy's arm, and was swiftly cut off by a strong hand tightly grasping his arm.

"Ow! Who the hell?" Parker screamed and twisted his arm and body to face an enraged Angel.

"When a woman says no, listen! Apologize now!" Angel growled back, tightly twisting Parker's arm until the weaker man sat on his knees at the handsome man's feet. "Leave!" Angel finished, glaring at the younger man.

"Sorry," Parker quickly said, scurrying as fast as he could from the moment his arm was released.

Angel looked passionately down at Buffy, no longer worried as much as entranced. Buffy turned to argue, but was caught in the lustful gaze, returning it with equal passion.

Angel's face lowered to Buffy as she turned her gaze upward. Angel's lips grazed Buffy's before pressing more firmly down. Buffy responded, unconsciously moving closer to Angel, lost in their kiss.

Angel moved his arm to encircle Buffy's waist, but as his arm made contact with her side, she was shocked back to the situation she found herself in. She swiftly stepped back keeping eye contact with him.

"I could have dealt with him,'' Buffy said to Angel, angry at herself for letting Parker get to her and within then only moments later kissing the boss she irritatingly found herself becoming more enamored with, then turned and walk toward her friends.

-

Buffy moved quickly across the dance floor and sat at the table as if nothing had happened and turned to her friends as Angel slid through the crowd; coming behind her as her friends watched silently in utter fascination.

"We're going to talk now," Angel leaned down to whisper in Buffy's ear.


	8. Chapter 7

**-Edit Complete-**

**A/N: **Will more than likely update soonish now that I remember this exists. Honestly, if anyone even remembers this after a year and a half I will be shocked but hey, why not try?

**Please leave any reviews, criticisms, or comments whatsoever.**

It's Destination Unknown

Chapter 7

Buffy stared blankly for a moment at the man, before belting out an angry response. "No! How dare you have the audacity to tell me what to do after…? Ug, just no!"

Tara, Willow, Xander, and Anya were frozen to the scene in front of them. Their gaze stayed transfixed to the drama unfolding before them.

"That wasn't a question Buffy," Angel softly commanded, keeping his temper in check despite his burning anger at her insubordination.

"No!"

"Buffy, please come. Be mature about this."

"Mature?!" she responded incredulously.

Faith chose the moment which seemed most opportune to end the battle playing out, which could, if the ending became as negative as it was becoming, could dampen her mood and paycheck.

Buffy turned her head as a body collided with the back of her chair. Her angry scowl became suddenly surprised as she saw her morning's savior, not looking as saintly as before.

"Wow, isn't this a shocker," Faith exclaimed, with a small smirk directed toward Angel, only angering the already livid man.

"It is a surprise," Buffy held out her hand, shock overtaking her anger. "Faith right?"

"Yeah," she answered, shaking the hand offered. "Buffy was it?"

Buffy nodded in response. "What brings you here?"

"The call of the wild," Faith joked.

"Faith, why don't you call the wild elsewhere, while I speak to my friend here?" Angel cut in.

"Why don't you bite me Angie," Faith whispered, turning her head quickly to Angel then back to very bewildered Buffy. "Now Buffy, why is my brother here bothering you?"

"Brother?" Buffy queried.

"Unfortunately. It was the reason for my visit this morning, though it was a bitch finding his office," Faith informed. "It seems as if he is having some woman problems. And from the death glare I am now receiving from him, it seems as if you are that lucky lady."

"This is slightly uncomfortable," Buffy commented, moving uneasily in her seat.

"I'm confused," Xander stated.

"I second that," came from Willow.

"Well, Angel is attracted to Buffy, and Buffy wants him as well, but they can not communicate well. They should have sex. It relieves tension. Is that now how we got through our first date," Anya explained to Xander, forcing the immediate attention away from the drama unfolding between Angel and Buffy.

"Not the most appropriate thing to say darling," Xander whispered to Anya.

"Um, we're going to dance," he announced to the table, grasping Anya's upper arm.

"We'll join you," Willow quickly added, wrapping her arm around Tara's waist.

Angel swiftly turned his head toward Faith and mouthed, "Sister?"

"It works," she mouthed back quickly before Buffy turned back to them.

Buffy was at a loss. With everything that had happened over the last forty-eight hours she could no longer handle the scene that seemed to endlessly unfold. She was no longer able to focus on the case, the man before her or his sister, who had appeared from nowhere to drop the news the man she was having frequent fantasies about was attracted to her.

"I'm going," Buffy stated, not caring if she was being rude the woman who had earlier that day helped her. Buffy turned from Angel and Faith and began quickly walking toward the door, swerving through the crowd.

"What happened?" Angel questioned, looking at his 'sister'.

"Stop questioning everything and go after her dumb ass," Faith scolded Angel.

Angel quickly spun around and started pushing his way through the crowd.

As Buffy was heading toward the door, she heard Willow call out her name and briefly stopped, turned and saw Angel attempting to follow, and then continued toward the exit.

Willow caught up with her, grabbing her arm, pulling her to another stop. "Buffy where are you going?"

"Home, I am suddenly not feeling very well."

"Buffy, you go to school and intern five days a week, sometimes six and work every weekend. Give yourself a break and stay here," Willow begged. She hurt seeing her best friend get sicker and sicker as she worked herself to the point of exhaustion. Even at home, she watched as Buffy slept little more than four hours a night and forced herself beyond the limits of any normal college student, or other human being for that matter. Willow knew Buffy wanted to prove herself to her father and all those who viewed her as the 'spoiled little rich girl who piggybacked her way to college on her father's name,' but Buffy was pushing herself to hard.

Pity flickered across Buffy's face. She knew she was causing her friends more grief and worry than she knew already there, but she could not handle another moment with Angel. The man was getting to her in a way no other person had seemed to before. It wasn't just his pompous demeanor or the obvious physical attraction Buffy reluctantly acknowledged was there, but something more. In the couple of days she had known him, he had already gotten into her head, and that worried Buffy more than anything else.

"I am sorry Willow, but I really need to go. I need to finish up some work than rest before I pass out from fatigue," Buffy said, hoping the promise of rest would comfort her friend.

"Buffy," Willow sighed, knowing she wouldn't win the battle. "Just promise me you will sleep. Promise me you won't stay up all night working on some case, or some term paper, or some business plan, or whatever excuse you can come up with to avoid sleep."

"Promise," Buffy replied, pulling her friend into a hug. "Just tell the guys I found some hot date to take me for a walk in the park," Buffy joked, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"Humph," was the only response she received.

Angel watched in the interaction with an almost morbid fascination. It had been so long since he had encountered people who cared for each other so deeply. The small family Buffy had seemed to create with her friends pulled at the emotions he couldn't use in his line of work. As he stared for moments longer into the crowd that had gathered around the exit, he realized that Buffy was no longer there. He raced toward the door, hoping he didn't lose her before she caught a taxi.

"Buffy," Angel called into the darkness. A blond head quickly turned to him before raising her arm for the passing taxi.

As the black and yellow checkered car pulled to a stop in front of her, Angel raced to the door, grabbing it before it closed.

"Buffy, I need to talk to you," Angel harshly said.

"No, what you need to do is go to hell. I am going home, don't follow me. I need to work in the morning and I would rather not have to deal with this tonight. I will see you Monday. Please do not bother me before then unless it is an absolute emergency on the case," Buffy calmly replied, pushing his hand off the door, and slamming it.

The driver got the picture and hit the gas, leaving Angel in a cloud of exhaust.

"Two thousand says your 'brother' bombs this miserable case," an smooth British voice whispered behind Faith.

"Three thousand and it's a deal," she bargained, turning to face her opponent.

"And Lindsey said you were cheap," Spike replied.

"Bite me," Faith retorted, stepping closer to him.

White teeth gleamed in the light as he snapped at her, then he turned, walking toward the back exit.


End file.
